Pelirrojas y Giratiempos
by shinobu-funnylove
Summary: Los Merodeadores visitan la época de Harry, en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Perdón por no actualizar T T... estoy un tanto ocupada con mis clases... ser profesora es una tarea ardua...


Capítulo 1: Una reunión familiar.

El dormitorio de los chicos, al interior de la alta torre de Gryffindor, estaba débilmente iluminado por pequeños haces de luz de luna que se filtraban por la cortina de una de las ventanas. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de la respiración rítmica y calmada de los cinco estudiantes que dormían con tranquilidad en sus respectivas camas adoseladas. De pronto, un áspero ronquido irrumpió en la quietud de la noche, al mismo tiempo que tres figuras ensombrecidas aparecían de la nada, tambaleándose por unos momentos.

-Ten cuidado, Padfoot, mira donde pisas-susurró una de las figuras.

-Lo haría si al menos viera dónde estamos-le susurró en respuesta otra de las figuras-. Pero me da la impresión de que no hemos salido del dormitorio.

-Ese es el gran problema con los Giratiempos-murmuró la tercera figura-, uno se mueve en el tiempo, pero no en el espacio. ¿Se puede saber cuántas vueltas le diste, Prongs?

-Bastantes, las suficientes, Moony-dijo lentamente la primera figura, dejando caer cada palabra-. Ahora podremos saber, de eso estoy seguro…

Y mientras susurraba eso, la figura se iba acercando, con mucho cuidado de no producir ningún ruido, a una de las camas más cercanas. La figura se agachó un momento y extendió su mano para abrir las cortinas. De inmediato, las otras dos figuras la sujetaron por los hombros, deteniendo sus propósitos.

-¡Estás loco, Prongs! No puedes contactar a nadie, no pueden saber que estamos aquí.

¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Tranquilo, Padfoot…

-Sirius tiene razón, James, no puedes hablar con nadie, no debemos ser vistos.

-No se preocupen, chico, le borraré la memoria de inmediato, creerá que fue sólo un sueño… sólo quiero saber en que fecha estamos…-y antes que pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo, James terminó de abrir la cortina y zarandeó al chico que dormía en la cama-. ¡Hey, despierta! Dime ¿en qué año estamos?-le preguntó James en voz baja, mientras continuaba moviéndolo para que despertara completamente. A su espalda, Sirius y Lupin se habían quedado enmudecidos por el miedo y sólo atinaban a observar, horrorizados. El chico que hasta hace poco dormía plácidamente se desperezó y tanteó la cómoda que estaba a un costado de la cama en busca de algo.

-Ron, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Por qué me preguntas por el año?-su mano encontró lo que buscaba y el chico se colocó unos anteojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, observando el rostro que tenía frente a él y luego preguntó en un grito ahogado-¿Papá?

En ese instante tres sucesos acontecieron casi simultáneamente: James se levantó bruscamente y chocó contra Lupin y Sirius que se encontraban tras él, ocasionando que los tres cayeran al piso estrepitosamente; Harry tomó su varita y apuntó el hechizo Muffiato hacia las camas de Seamus, Dean y Neville y Ron saltó de su cama como si se tratara de una resortera.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Volviste a tener otro de tus sueños? ¿Alguien fue atacado?...-Ron enmudeció al ver el rostro de su amigo, que resplandecía a la luz de su varita.

-Ron, es mi padre-se limitó a decir Harry, señalando con un ademán a las tres personas que intentaban levantarse del piso.

-¿Tu padre, Harry? ¿Qué estás…?-pero Ron vio al fin los rostros de las personas que ya se habían puesto de pie-¡Qué demon…!-Ron no pudo terminar la frase. La diferencia de años era grande, pero frente a él estaban sin duda unos jóvenes Sirius y Lupin, apuntándoles con sus varitas, y quién debía ser el padre de Harry: su parecido era enorme. James se adelantó hacía Harry, que aún estaba en shock.

-¿Por qué me llamaste "papá", muchacho? ¿Acaso extrañas a tu "papito" por las noches?- le espetó James a Harry, su varita chispeando frente a él. Sirius y Lupin hicieron ademán de detenerlo, lo mismo que Ron, pero Harry y James los detuvieron al mismo tiempo con la mirada.

-James…-le susurró Lupin, tomándolo por el brazo.

-Suéltame, Moony…

-Harry, ¿qué…

-Espera un momento, Ron.

-"Espera un momento, Ron" ¿Quién te crees que eres muchacho? O es que tienes pensado enfrentarte a mí. Te advierto, no me importa en qué época estemos, aún puedo vencer a cualquiera con los ojos cerrados-Harry no dijo nada, no sabía qué debía hacer-Ya le enseñaré a este niño quién es su "papito"-un rayo salió de la varita de James, dirigido directamente al rostro de Harry, pero fue desviado antes de llegar a destino por otro rayo.

-¡Padfoot!-gritó furioso James volteando a ver a Sirius-Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso.

-Porque si ocuparas tu tiempo en mirar más que en fanfarronear y hechizar ya te hubieras dado cuenta de que el "papito" de este niño eres tú, grandísimo idiota-se río Sirius.

James volteó lentamente y observó a Harry con la misma cara de paralizante asombro que ostentaba su hijo hace bastante tiempo. Lo recorrió con la vista: frente a él, sin duda, se encontraba su futuro hijo.

-¿Cómo…?-pronunció débilmente, pero la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada la dio Harry. Sus ojos, que en ese momento también inspeccionaban cada detalle de su padre habían dado con un objeto conocido en su cuello.

-Giratiempo-dijo firmemente y el gesto de asombro de Sirius, Lupin y James fue instantáneo- Ustedes viajaron en el tiempo gracias al Giratiempo que tiene mi padre en su cuello.

Sonaba tan extraña esa palabra dirigida a alguien presente, pensó Harry, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas en este momento. Su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora: si eso no era un sueño, si de verdad su padre, padrino y Lupin adolescentes habían llegado a su época con el Giratiempo, entonces estaban todos metidos en un gran problema, la primera regla de la utilización de un Giratiempo era que nadie debe ver a los viajeros. Y ahora no sólo los habían visto, sino que se habían encontrado con su futuro hijo. Eso sin contar con que de todas las fechas que pudieron escoger para llegar a un futuro, Harry estaba seguro que no había una peor que esa.

-Deben irse de inmediato, no pueden quedarse aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a Lupin, que Harry sabía siempre había sido el responsable del grupo-. Moony, deben irse ahora, antes de que alguien más los vea, esto puede ocasionar un gran lío.

James y Sirius hicieron ademán de preguntar algo, pero Lupin los detuvo.

-Muchacho, te pido que respondas con sinceridad: ¿James es tu padre?-le consultó Lupin con amabilidad. Un nudo se posicionó en la garganta de Harry: su padre estaba vivo, estaba frente a él, podría hablarle… y a Sirius, cuya pérdida estaba tan cercana. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no debía. La voz en su cabeza, la que frecuentemente utilizaba la voz de Hermione, le advirtió del peligro que corrían.

-Sí, él es mi padre-los ojos de Lupin se ensancharon y su frente se surcó de arrugas prematuras, en lo que Harry supuso era una mueca de extrema preocupación. Ron, a su lado, profirió un silbido largo pero no dijo nada, la situación aparentemente lo había superado. Sirius comenzó a reír, con aquella risa parecida a un ladrido. Harry se apresuró a verificar la vigencia de su hechizo sobre sus compañeros de cursi. James, por otra parte, se le encaró al momento.

-No te creo- Sirius intentó interrumpir a James con algo que sonó como "por favor, sólo míralo"-. Sí, ya se que se parece bastante a mi, pero aún así no lo creo. Esto puede ser una broma preparada por ustedes para vengarse de mí.

-James, ¿porque querríamos nosotros vengarnos de ti con una broma tan absurda?-le dijo Lupin.

-A mi sí me gustaría vengarme de la vez que me hiciste creer que había tomado un litro de "Poción para Envejecer de Efecto Irreversible" en lugar de zumo de calabaza, pero creo que hubiera ideado una broma mejor. De hecho, creo que lo haré en un futuro próximo-terminó Sirius con expresión maliciosa.

-Lo que sea-continuó James-. Muchacho, si tú eres de verdad mi hijo del futuro-risas de Sirius- debes saber algo personal, algo que sólo un hijo mío podría decir… si de verdad eres mi hijo, dime algo que sólo tú y yo conozcamos, esa es la única forma de que te crea.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron directamente con los de su padre a la luz de las varitas, color avellana frente a un verde único. Ahora sí que estoy en un grave aprieto, pensó Harry, debo decirle a mi padre algo convincente para que el profesor Lupin lo pueda regresar cuanto antes a su tiempo, pero el haberme criado sin su presencia me deja sin ningún secreto padre-hijo. Estrujó su cerebro hasta que finalmente dio con una solución.

-Tú estás enamorado de Lily Evans-comenzó lentamente. Aquello debía funcionar.

-Eso lo puede decir cualquiera con la suspicacia del Calamar gigante-interrumpió Sirius, volviendo a reír con su risa-ladrido, pero Harry continuó.

-Tú estás enamorado de Lily Evans y acostumbras escribir sus iniciales en tus pergaminos sobrantes.

Harry supo de inmediato que su plan había funcionado, el rostro de su padre se había tornado de un rojo fuerte, que no tenía nada que envidiar al color de las cortinas. Su mirada era incómoda, pero Sirius y Lupin parecían estar conteniendo las burlas.

-¿Prongs escribe las iniciales de Evans en pergaminos?-dijo Sirius, sin poder contenerse más-. No lo puedo creer, jajaja, que cursi eres, amigo mío-su risa se volvió atronadora, por lo que Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar pensar que al menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Convencido?-le preguntó a su padre y éste le dio como respuesta una mueca entre resignación y hastío, asombrosamente parecida a las que él mismo daba a Hermione cada vez que esta lo convencía de algo.

-Sí. Pero hijo, la próxima vez que tengas que revelar un secreto frente a tu padre y sus amigas de un pasado lejano, por favor procura que no sea uno tan vergonzoso-Sirius se rió con más fuerza, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de profunda ira que le dirigió James.

-Esta bien, Prong, ni siquiera era tan gracioso-le espetó Sirius mientras secaba las lágrimas de risa. Le hizo una seña Lupin y este se la devolvió.

-Bueno, este es el momento de abortar el plan, chic…-las palabra de Lupin fueron interrumpidas por un ronquido. Momentos después Neville se sentaba en su cama, cuyas cortinas se encontraban descorridas. Al momento Harry se encontraba sólo en medio de la habitación.

-Harry, ¿eras tú? Creí escuchar voces…-le dijo Neville con vos somnolienta.

-Era yo, Neville, no te preocupes… sólo estaba espantando a Crookshank. Vuelve a dormir.

Neville se volvió a recostar en su cama, mientras Harry volvía a enviar el encantamiento Muffiato a sus compañeros. Corrió las cortinas de Neville, de forma que no viera nada de lo que pasaba y se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Ron. Al descorrer las cortinas vio en su interior una maraña de brazos, pies y túnicas en donde James, Sirius y Lupin se habían ocultado, de forma muy poco cuidadosa y seguramente muy poco cómoda. Le tendió una mano a su padre y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias, hijo-le dijo James despreocupadamente mientras le palmoteaba la espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry y un nuevo nudo se posicionó en su garganta. Mientras antes termine esto mucho mejor, pensó.

El último en levantarse de la cama fue Ron, que estaba hundido bajo el peso de Padfoot y que sólo fue visible una vez que este se levantó. Tenía marcas rojas de las sábanas en su cara y se notaba ahogado.

-No lo parece a simple vista-le rezongó a Harry mientras se frotaba las costillas-, pero tu padrino pesa mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Al instante, los tres merodeadores se voltearon hacía él.

-No debiste decir so, muchacho-le recriminó Remus con vehemencia-, se supone que no debemos conocer este tipo de datos del futuro o podríamos causar graves daños en la linealidad temporal. Nuestra mera presencia aquí ya debe estar ocasionando grandes estragos y podría tener efectos catas…

-Tranquilo, Moony, tranquilo-lo interrumpió Sirius, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro-. Hay que afrontar los hechos, nosotros ya estamos aquí, ya nos encontramos con el hijo de Prongs y su amigo, ya interrumpimos la linealidad temporal, de modo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. Además, me agrada saber que cumpliste con tu promesa, ¿eh, Prongs? Sí soy el padrino de tu primer hijo… tu hijo Harry… mi ahijado. Y ahora estamos en esta bella reunión familiar…-terminó, mientras fingía que lloriqueaba emocionado.

-Ya basta, Sirius, mientras antes regresemos a nuestro tiempo será mejor. No debemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo. James, el Giratiempo-le pidió Lupin, mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

-¿Sabes, Moony? ¿Sabes, Padfoot? Creo que se me antoja extender esta reunión familiar-les dijo enigmáticamente… y, antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, tomó el Giratiempo en sus manos y lo partió en dos.


End file.
